The Power of Two
by aghrvnclw62442
Summary: Everyone knows that Harry and Draco are enemies, but what happens when they begin to date twins? (Disclaimer- I will not kid you, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it)
1. That Stupid Git

The day was sunny and bright with a light breeze tickling the sloping lawn as students poured out the main doors and into the Quidditch stadium. Serena was already in the locker room with the rest of her fellow Ravenclaw team mates as Cho Chang babbled about tactics on how to beat the Slytherin team.  
  
As if Serena cared.

It was a wonderful day outside, and she couldn't wait to get in the air with the wooden bat in her hand and start whacking bludgers at the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy had been quite the cocky little git during breakfast that morning, and Serena was determined to make sure that he left that pitch injured, whether he leave on his own or with assistance. As far as she was concerned, someone had to stand up to him, and she would gladly do the job.  
  
To her right, her twin sister sighed and poked Serena hard in the side. "Don't you _ever_ pay attention?" she hissed under her breath.  
  
Serena simply rolled her eyes. "There's only one tactic that a beater can use for the betterment of the team, Katelynn, and that is to knock as many players from the opposite team off their brooms as possible," she whispered back.  
  
"_No_, that's just the only tactic that you've _bothered_ to learn. This isn't play time, Serena, your actions affect the whole team, not just yourself," Katelynn responded, annoyed.  
  
"It's the only logical tactic, if you ask me. Why should I bother with the rest?"  
  
"Because your way doesn't-"  
  
"Will you two _please_ pay attention?" Cho said, exasperated. "We need to win this game, and if you two would bother to listen to what I'm saying, we might have a decent chance."  
  
Katelynn mumbled an apology and sat up straight, expressing that she was ready to listen. Serena, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and slouched against the wall. Cho shot Serena a warning glance, but knowing that just having the two quiet was as good as it would get, she continued her speach.   
  
In a few minutes, the team was lined up to go out to the pitch, broomsticks in hand. Serena and Katelynn were both carrying Nimbus 2000's, which also happened to be the newest and best brooms on the team. 'Maybe,' Serena thought, 'it's not the _tactics_ that we need to improve. Maybe we just need better brooms.'  
  
As their team was announced, they walked onto the pitch in their blue Quidditch robes to the roaring approval of the crowd. The few Slytherins who bothered to boo the team were drowned out as the rest of the school rooted and cheered for the Ravenclaws. Serena and Katelynn smiled broadly when they spotted five 4th year Ravenclaw boys with "GO S & K" written across their scrawny chests. They were used to such support, but it always made them smile to see just what their admirers would come up with next.   
  
The team got into position and faced the Slytherins, who were looking maliciously at them in their green robes. Immediately, the two teams began appraising each other, guessing how easily they could knock each other off their brooms. Cho and Draco were sneering at each other, looking as though they could rip the other's head off. Serena and Katelynn stood toward the back, both looking bored. They were well known among their peers as the two who could look calm and collected even in the face of death. It was in their blood, they couldn't help it, but it was something that all of the girls envied and all of the guys loved.   
  
Finally, the whistle was blown and every player mounted his or her broom and kicked off the ground. Serena was simply ecstatic to have the rush of wind on her face, the broomstick underneath her, and the sturdy wooden bat in her hand. The bludgers and snitch were released and the quaffle sent into the air. The game had begun, and the Slytherins, pulling their should-be-illegal moves, scored twice in the first five minutes. The crowd groaned loudly each time the Slytherins scored, most beginning to lose faith in the Ravenclaws. Fifteen minutes into the game, Katelynn, as the Ravenclaw keeper, was knocked out, fell off her broom, and landed with a loud thud on the grass below. Upon seeing this, Serena began to swing harder at each bludger as it was sent her way, trying to direct it in the way of a Slytherin, but they dodged all of her attempts.  
  
A little way below them, Serena caught a glint of gold, and, looking down, saw Cho following it closely, being tailed by Malfoy. As she watched, Draco reached out one hand and grabbed ahold of Cho's broom, slowing her down. 'Oh, now he's in for it,' Serena thought savagely. At that point,someone sent a bludger flying towards Serena, who then sent it flying expertly in the direction of the two seekers. She was aware of the slight chance of it hitting Cho, but Serena had impeccable aim and Draco wasn't paying any attention to what might be coming to him, rendering him unabe to dodge it. A Slytherin chaser noticed the bludger heading in Draco's direction and yelled, "Draco! Watch-" But it was too late. The bludger hit Draco perfectly in the head and slid off his broom to the ground below. Within seconds, Cho caught the snitch, ending the game.  
  
The teams headed back to the locker rooms and changed out of their Quidditch attire and into their school uniforms, in the midst of a celebrating crowd. The Ravenclaw team headed to the hospital wing to check on Katelynn and celebrate with her. As they entered the wing, Serena noticed a surprising lack of people around Draco's bed. In fact, there wasn't a Slytherin to be seen in the hospital wing. So Serena, figuring that Katelynn would be fine and wouldn't notice her absense, wandered over to his bed to see if he was awake. True, she purposely injured him and still thought that he got what he deserved, but she wasn't one to be _totally_ cold hearted. He was hurt, after all, and had no company. She sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand, so he would know someone was there. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open and he looked over to see who was holding his had, a look of confusion of his face.  
  
"Who're _you_?" he asked, rather rudely.  
  
"I'm Serena Lockwood, beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and the girl whow knocked you out. Basically, I'm the reason why you are laying here in the hospital wing," Serena answered with a grand smile on her face.  
  
"_Why_, then, are you holding my hand?"  
  
"Because no one else came to see you, and I felt bad for you."  
  
"_You_ pity _me_? Ugh, I don't need pity from trash like you. Besides, you're probably a Mudblood," he announed, yanking his hand away from her as if he had been burned.   
  
"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy," she said, boredly. "And if you _must_ know, I'm a pureblood."  
  
"So have you come to gloat then?"  
  
Serena chuckled and shook her head. "Paranoid little snot, aren't you?"  
  
"Then why are you here? There is no other logical reason as to your presence at my bedside." Draco looked confused again.  
  
"Why do I have to explain all of my actions to you?" Serena asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"It's just that no one does anything nice for me with out some reason behind it..."  
  
"Oh, cry me a river," Serena said. "Welcome to the earth, where you can't expect people to wander into your life who do things for you just because they feel like it."


	2. Totally Worth It

Katelynn awoke groggily and looked up at the people surrounding her bed. She noticed that all of them were in Ravenclaw uniforms and all of them were on the Quidditch team. All, that is, until she spotted three kids in Gryffindor uniforms. She noted that the bushy haired girl was Hermione Granger, standing next to her was a tall, lanky, red haired boy that Katelynn didn't know, and directly to his right was a dark haired boy with glasses and amazingly green eyes who was none other than Harry Potter.   
  
As she sat up slowly, the Ravenclaws tightened their circle around her bed, pushing the Gryffindors out of their way. Immeadiately, he team mates began jabbering away excitedly.  
  
"We won, Kat!"  
  
"It was amazing, Serena knocked that stupid Draco git clean off his broom!"  
  
"It was brilliant!"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Cho asked, rather motherly. "You _have_ to come celebrate with us!"  
  
"First time in five years that Ravenclaw has beat Slytherin, the party's gonna last a _week_!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll join the party, but I think I'm gonna stay here a little while longer." Katelynn said, looking at all the happy faces surrounding her. "You all go on ahead, everyone's waiting for you."  
  
"You sure? We don't mind hanging around a little while longer," Cho said, although she obviously wanted desperately to go join the celebration.  
  
"I'm positive. You go have fun," she stated firmly.  
  
Everyone gave her one last look, as if to make sure she'd be okay, before making their way out of the hospital, still bubbling happily. Katelynn noticed Harry stand a little way away from the bed, his friends apparently having deserted him.  
  
"Sorry about that, they can be sort of pushy sometimes." Katelynn smiled at him, inviting him to come closer to her bed.   
  
He smiled back. "It's okay. Not like I have anything better to do than wait."   
  
There was an awkward pause as they both tried to figure out something to say.   
  
"So, you feeling okay? I know from experience what it's like to fall off a broom," Harry started, lamely. He chuckled nervously to himself.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you do," Katelynn stated weakly.  
  
Harry sat down in the chair next to her bed, looking uncomfortably down at the floor. 'How cute is he!' Katelynn thought to herself. 'Awww, he's acting to nervous... he looks so sweet and innocent!' She reached out and grabbed his hand. "You know, I don't _really_ have to go join the celebrations," she said, looking into those green eyes. Oh how she loved those beautiful, bright green eyes!  
  
Harry looked at her, confused. "What d'you mean?"  
  
"Well, we could go get some butterbeer, maybe, you know, from the kitchen," she said, beginning to blush and praying that he would say yes.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun," Harry replied, smiling.  
  
Katelynn smiled back, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Someone had changed her into her pajamas, but she didn't care. In fact, she didn't really care that her ponytail was hanging limply at the back of her head or that her shoulder was still throbbing from landing on it. As far as she was concerned, Harry hadn't gone to visit her in the hospital for no reason. 


	3. You Like Who?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really really appreciate it. Especially since this is the first fanfic that I have ever written and allowed other people to read. Anyways, enough about me... here's the next chapter! Oh and just for the record- none of the characters are based solely off of people I know ;)  
  
Chapter 3- You Like Who?!  
  
Serena was laying on her bed, staring pensively around the room when Katelynn came storming moodily into the dormitory.  
  
"Whoa, calm down there, Kat," she said looking calmly at her fuming sister.  
  
Katelynn glared at Serena. "Is it true that _you_ have a crush on _Draco Malfoy_?!" she half-shouted at Serena, looking at her in a very accusing way.  
  
"Yeah... why's it such a huge problem?" Serena asked, wondering why on earth her sister was throwing such a huge fit over it.  
  
"Because _I'm_ currently dating Harry Potter," she announced as though that settled the matter.  
  
Serena toyed with her silky dark hair, an action that was extremely annoying to her sister. "...and your point is...?"   
  
"My point, Serena, is that Harry and _that git_--"  
  
"Hey now, be nice..." Serena cut in defensively  
  
"Whatever. Harry and _Draco_ are enemies," Katelynn said exasperatedly. "We cannot possibly date enemies!"  
  
"Says _who_? I mean, honestly, Katelynn... just because we look exactly alike doesn't mean we have to sate the same kind of people... Besides, if we go on double dates together, they'll surely be exciting."  
  
"Yes, because I _definitely_ enjoy watching two boys rip each other to pieces," Katelynn replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, live a little," Serena said boredly. "You never know, it might not be as bad as you think."  
  
"_Not as bad as I think?_ Harry and Draco loathe each other... there's no possible way they'll become best mates."  
  
Serena sighed heavily. "Just calm down, Katelynn. Everything will work our in the end. There's no use getting all upset about it all."  
  
Katelynn plopped down on her bed. Serena had a point, afterall. It's not like yelling at her for liking Draco would do much good anyways; Serena often did things simply to be contrary to everyone else or to piss people off. As far as Katelynn could see, Serena would accomplish both of her goals by dating Draco.  
  
Serena glanced over at her sister who was staring almost thoughtfuly at the comforter on her bed. "So, when did you and Harry become a couple?" Serena asked.  
  
Katelynn shifted her bright blue eyes to meet Serena's gaze. "Since the night of the Quidditch match," she replied almost blandly.  
  
Serena smiled, "Oh... you two would be cute together. But if I _ever_ find out that you're just dating him because he's famous, I'll make sure that you experience severe pain," she teased.  
  
Katelynn giggled. "_Puh-lease_... you know me... do you _honestly_ think I would do something like that?" She paused. "Besides, for all I know, you could be dating Draco just because he's rich..."  
  
"Yeah right," Serena said. "You know, underneath all that snobbiness, I think that there's actually a personality lurking in Draco. And I'm going to try to find it and bring it to the surface. Besides, I like a good challenge."  
  
"Actually, Harry's sort of the same- under his sullen, heartbroken facade, there's a wonderful, smart, funny guy. I just have to cheer him up and distract him from his woes."  
  
"Oh, you'll 'distract' him, alright," Serena replied, winking at her sister.  
  
Katelynn threw her pillow at Serena. "_What-ever_," she said with a smile on her face. 


	4. There's Two of You?

A/N: Sorry this is shorter than the rest... I've been having troubles with this chapter and don't even know if I want to post it, really. But I don't think that it's too terrible...  
  
Chapter 4- There's Two of You?!  
  
Serena and Draco stood off to the side of one hall, chatting animatedly as Katelynn and Harry passed, holding hands.  
  
"Whoa, Serena, why didn't you tell me there were two of you?" Draco asked, amused at his own wit. He, apparently, didn't notice that the "other Serena" was holding hands with his worst enemy.   
  
"Oh, you mean my sister? Well, I guess that I don't really think much of it," she replied, off-handedly.  
  
"So do you two look _exactly_ the same?" he asked, excited at the thought of having two girls as beautiful as Serena in the same building.  
  
"Yeah... our parents have quite the time trying to figure out who is who, especially since we do flawless impersonations of each other."  
  
"Then do you both think alike and everything? You know, I wouldn't mind dating twins."  
  
Serena laughed, she was used to getting comments like this. "No, we are very much so different as far as our personalities go. And for the record, she's got a boyfriend."  
  
Draco looked extremely disappointed upon hearing and comprehending Serena's statement.   
  
"Oh, cheer up, it's not like I would allow you to date both of us at once..."

* * *

"Why was your sister talking with Draco?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Because she seems to fancy him," Katelynn replied with a glum expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to tell Dean that she's spoken for," Harry stated, not exactly looking forward to breaking the news to his friend.  
  
"Aww, poor Dean... he's such a nice guy, it's too bad that Serena is too busy trying to be rebellious to go out with Dean..."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"Oy, Harry!" they heard a familiar voice call.  
  
They turned to see who it was, spotting Hermione Granger accompanied by that tall, redheaded boy.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione," Harry said.   
  
"Where've you been, mate? We've been looking _everywhere_ for you," said Ron, an excited expression on his face.  
  
"What's so important?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, you've got to see," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's free hand and pulling him over to a board outside the great hall that was surrounded by a huge mass of people.  
  
They made their way through the group of people and up to the board. In shining green lettering, the sign said: _Hallow's Eve Ball. Friday, October 30th. Starting at 8 PM. Lasting until 2 AM. All ages welcome._  
  
"Can you believe it, Harry?" Katelynn asked excitedly. "It'll be just like the Yule Ball!"


End file.
